


Lumières noires

by TorikagoNoDouwa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Some Humor, Stilinski Twins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorikagoNoDouwa/pseuds/TorikagoNoDouwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles et Derek semblent coincés entre le désir d'avoir plus et la peur de Derek vis à vis de la sécurité de Stiles. Mais une bonne fête, une bonne conversation et l'aide un peu poussée d'un garçon va vite venir à bout de ces hésitations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumières noires

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une petite fiction Sterek très Stuart-center mais bon... Écrite à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'une de mes plus proches amies, j'espère que ce petit ramassis d'idioties vous plaira. Elle a déjà été postée sur FF.net mais bon, on se fait pas de mal à la poster sur Ao3 (le système de tag est carrément mieux...) 
> 
> Enjoy ~

« Il a quand même un super- »

Stuart soupira bruyamment. Du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingt, avec ses yeux bruns pétillants et son sourire niais étiré sur son visage, le grand Stiles étalait sa science et ses observations à son jeune frère jumeau, Stuart. Comment faire plus dissociable que les deux frères Stilinski ? La population avait tendance à se contenter de la même opinion concernant le jeune Stiles, un garçon gentil, plein de bonne volonté mais pas assez réfléchi pour son propre bien. Personne ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à ses débats intérieurs, à ses idées farfelues, seul son entourage proche savait. Son père avait bien sûr remarqué l'intelligence hors du commun de son fils, ses hypothèses et ses suppositions qui s’entremêlaient comme de longs fils rouges. De même pour ses amis qui savaient que, malgré sa position particulière en tant que simple humain au sein de leur meute, Stiles les aidait de la meilleure des manières et avec beaucoup de bonne volonté et de détachement à certains moments. Que feraient-ils sans ses légères piques d'humour quand la situation semble s'éterniser et devenir insupportable ? Même si le jeune Stilinski avec sa batte argentée ne faisait pas remuer les tripes de leurs potentiels ennemis, sa présence était toujours bienvenue et utile. 

« Tu peux quand même avouer qu'il est plutôt beau non ? » 

Un nouveau long soupira se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce. Impossible de suivre ni de répondre à ce genre d'affirmation de peur d'en avoir pour les trois prochains jours. A part en mangeant, allant aux toilettes et en dormant -Grand Dieu non ! Même en dormant!- Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler, de s'extasier sur la simple présence du fils Hale. Et le plus déroutant de tout cela, était qu'il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une relation plus poussé avec Derek. Non, fantasmer sur le corps musclé de ce dernier semblait être une réaction normale que tout le monde devrait avoir. Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux, mais Stuart repoussa rapidement cette idée au fond de son crâne. Son frère était dans une mare de boue tellement profonde que sa vue en était complètement voilée. Et Stuart se retenait de ne pas crier un grand 'pitié' pour échapper au discours sur les ô-tellement-musclés-bras-de-Derek et son regard-qui-tuerait-même-les-mouches-de-jouissance-visuelle.  
Pas que Stuart détestait son frère jumeau, loin de là mais les relations corporelles, sociales se n'étaient carrément pas son point fort. Il était souvent considéré comme le petit bâtard Stilinski, prétentieux, capricieux et légèrement égoïste. La petite meute devait parfois se retenir de ne pas lui tapoter fortement la joue pour qu'il stoppe son discours mégalomaniaque et ses remarques déplacées. Toutefois, quand cela concernait son frère, tout prenait une nouvelle couleur et même si il n'appréciait pas Derek, si son frère n'arrivait pas à entretenir son crush tout seul, il allait falloir employer les grands moyens. Tapotant son portable, il prêta une oreille distraite au discours de Stiles sur la fête organisée à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Danny. Soudain, Stuart se releva et planta son regard dans celui similaire de son frère. 

« Danny organise une fête ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ouaip. Je viens de te le dire bro'. Un peu pareil que la dernière mais pas chez Derek cette fois, sinon il va repartir dans son énervement quotidien, tu sais que ça lui prend quand même souvent de- »

Stuart n'écoutait déjà plus. Un sourire s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres et il replaça rapidement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. S'armant de son sac et de son bien aimé téléphone, il sortit de la chambre sans se soucier des remarques étonnés de son frère sur son départ subit -qui au moins ne concernait plus Derek merci Marie-. Stuart descendit rapidement les escaliers, lança un grand « Je reviens ce soir ! » à son père avant de s'élancer dans les rues, les fesses vissées sur son vélo.  
Le plan était on ne peut plus simple. Il suffisait de ramener la fraise Hale à la fête de Danny, qui ne dira rien de peur de voir ce beau gosse s'enfuir de sa fête huppée. De plus, au vu des derniers incidents, Danny en devait une à Derek. Le convaincre était donc inutile dans le plan machiavélique de Stuart qui passa directement à l'étape la plus difficile, convaincre le fils Hale. Le jeune Stilinski se dirigea vers le repaire de Derek armé de tout son courage et de toute son agilité. On ne sait jamais ce que pourrait lui lancer à la figure le grand loup-garou, une lampe, un bout de bois ou même un pied, ils étaient tous assez violents dans cette famille et Stuart n'avait pas spécialement envie de se rappeler des démêlés houleux entre la famille Hale et la bouche un peu trop ouverte du pauvre humain qu'il était. 

Un jour, après avoir longuement commenté la relation ambiguë entre son frère et Cora Hale, la jeune sœur de Derek, il avait pratiquement failli perdre son bras -et son portable avec, quel malheur- au coin d'une ruelle. La jeune louve n'aurait pas hésité à le lui arracher si toutefois Stuart ne possédait autant de moyens de défense face à un loup-garou qu'un bichon malté lâché dans la nature. La jeune femme l'avait laissé partir en lui faisant graver à l'intérieur de son crâne que ses idées préconçues, il pouvait se les garder pour sa petite personne. Ce souvenir n'était pas porté près de son cœur mais Stuart s'était avoué avec le temps que la légère remarque sur la mère des deux Hale était peut être un peu piquante à leur goût. C'est bien pourquoi il comptait prendre Derek avec des pincettes -ou plutôt des pinces crocodiles- quand il serait face à lui. Sans compter que son psychotique d'oncle devait sans doutes traîner aussi dans les parages et suite à la légère relation romantique entre Malia et Stiles et leur séparation, Stuart n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver face à un père énervé qui sent soudain une envie profonde de faire du paternalisme primaire.

En résumé, la situation semblait bien plus compliquée que prévue mais il ne se stoppa cependant pas. Arrivé devant l'antre Hale, il posa son vélo, envoya rapidement un message à quelqu'un au cas où il ne revenait pas vivant et marcha d'un air déterminé vers le porte du repaire. Aujourd'hui, la relation entre Stiles et Derek allait prendre un pas décisif, et les oreilles de Stuart le remercieront bientôt.

* * *

« Va mourir Stilinski. »

Cette journée semblait faîte pour les soupirs. Stuart était debout devant Derek depuis quinze bonnes minutes tentant désespérément de convaincre Hale de ramener sa frimousse barbue à la fête de Danny, mais il semblait rester sur ses positions quoi qu'il arrive. Position se résumant en un mot : non. Et au plus la situation devenait désespérée, plus Stuart avait envie de mettre un bon coup de point dans sa mâchoire pour le réveiller, Stiles et Derek étaient aussi inconscients l'un que l'autre. C'était très difficile de ne pas juste lui hurler dans la figure que son frère le voulait lui et qu'il faisait tout ça pour eux -en partie mais tout de même!-. Stuart passa sa main dans ses cheveux et enleva ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arrête du nez. 

« Pourquoi t'es aussi insistant ? Tu sais très bien que la dernière fête de Danny n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus réjoui, statufia Derek avec un regard blasé en direction de Stuart.  
\- Tu sais qu'il s'en veut pas vrai ? Il voulait t'inviter pour dissiper ce malaise et puis Stiles pensait que c'était une bonne idée que tu viennes. » Expliqua Stuart en haussant les épaules.

Derek haussa un sourcil et demanda d'un air presque étonné un 'pourquoi Stiles ?' qui donna envie à Stuart de se jeter par la fenêtre. Cette montagne de muscles pouvait elle être plus idiote ? Il se mordit la langue de peur de lui lancer encore à la figure une remarque bien sentie sur son intelligence qui semblait vraiment limiter avec le temps. Qui a dit que le cerveau était un muscle ?  
Soudain, alors que le jeune Stilinski était sur le point de rendre les armes et sur le point de concocter un autre plan, des pas se firent entendre du haut de l'escalier de fer. Un sourire un coin et un petit t-shirt serré, Stuart soupira intérieurement, que voulait Peter ? Son arrivée n'était jamais synonyme de bonnes nouvelles de toutes façons. L'oncle de Derek arriva rapidement à leurs côtés avec sa démarche de génie du crime et Stuart se sentit tout de suite bien moins bien dans sa peau face à deux loup-garous solidement bâtis. 

« Voyons mon petit Derek, ça te décoincerait d'accepter l'idée du binoclard, Stuart émit un petit bruit irrité, Peter continua. Et tu sais ce dont on a déjà parlé. »

L’œillade qui suivit appuya le fait qu’apparemment, Derek avait tout sauf le choix. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir énervé et regarda son oncle s'éloigner avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon du tout. Stuart, qui était resté de marbre pendant tout l'échange, n'osa pas rajouter grand chose, l'incident semblait être clos. Il jeta un œil prudent vers le visage de Derek qui fronçait les sourcils en fixant le sol comme si il voulait le manger. Le jeune Stilinski se demanda si cette étrange échange ne concernait pas Malia de loin ou même de très près, le tout semblant étroitement lié à Stiles cela ne semblerait pas étonnant. La relation qu'avait entretenu Stiles et Malia pendant un certain temps avait posé un froid entre Derek et Peter, et une belle surprise pour le reste de la meute en particulier Stuart lui même. Cette implication romantique était apparue comme une fleur après les événements à l’hôpital psychiatrique et Stiles n'avait jamais réellement souhaité en parler, même à son propre frère. Stuart n'avait pas dit grand chose, quoique un peu blessé, admettant que son frère paraissait plutôt heureux dans les bras de la jeune femme mais le lien qui unissait Stiles et Derek était loin d'avoir disparu et Stuart pensait sincèrement que c'était en grosse partie la raison de leur séparation. Peter étant lié, de loin comme de près, voulant garder tout de même son statut d'ombre, observait tout de loin, lié contre son grès à Malia. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête à l'oncle de Derek, Lydia avait bien entendu expliqué ce qu'elle savait mais tout semblait flou et en attente d'un bon coup de fouet.  
Derek, qui arrêta par la même occasion le flot de pensée de Stuart, s'éloigna de celui ci en lâchant un: « Dis à Danny que je serai là » qui sembla clore pour de bon la discussion. Stuart sourit légèrement et sortit du repère Hale en évitant de faire une petite danse de la victoire. La partie la plus difficile du plan était désormais terminée et tout semblait se dérouler comme il le fallait, malgré le fait que cette légère inquiétude planait toujours sur cette affaire. 

* * *

Stuart sentit son bras se faire agripper et tirer en arrière, lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec son frère, le sourire le plus grand jamais vu sur son visage. La lumière bleutée ne permettait pas de discerner nettement les yeux de Stiles mais Stuart les devinait pétillants de bonheur. Danny avait commencé sa fête d'anniversaire en fin d'après midi, ayant réussi à se dégoter une salle assez sombre pour installer tout le dispositif de 'lumière noire' qui permettait aux couleurs de ressortir nettement plus... fluorescentes. Tout le monde attendait son tour patiemment pour se faire peindre le corps et commencer à danser sur une musique bien trop forte et bien trop sujette aux corps collés plein de transpiration et aux aller-retours aux endroits sombres et isolés. Pourtant, à la vue du visage réjoui de son jumeau, Stuart ne sortit aucune remarque acerbe, il se contenta juste de hocher la tête quand Stiles lui incita subtilement de « se trouver quelqu'un et de profiter un peu ». Très ironique de la part du petit Stilinski qui n'arrivait pas à se débrouiller face à une simple lycéenne un peu trop jolie, il avait bien changé le bougre. Quand le regard de Stuart tomba sur le gobelet presque vide de son frère, il ne chercha pas plus longtemps, il lui sourit et partit dans un coin pour se trouver quelque chose à boire. 

Arrivé au bar, il demanda une boisson suffisamment alcoolisée pour le reste de la demi-heure et partit se caler dans un coin, tapotant une nouvelle fois son portable. Quand son dos reposa contre un mur, il ne fit plus attention à ce qui était autour de lui, bien trop de bruits et de lumières pour lui. Si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas la personne adossée près de lui et quand il releva la tête, cela eut pour effet de recracher le reste de son gobelet par terre. 

« Wow, fais plus ça ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche précipitamment.

Derek le toisa sans rien dire et se concentra sur la foule. Il faisait parti des rares invités à ne pas avoir été peint des pieds à la tête et il semblait plutôt énervé. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre vu les tensions qui existaient entre lui et Peter. Stuart haussa les épaules pour lui-même et retourna à son verre qu'il finit d'une traite. De loin, il aperçut son frère, un peu perdu semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard sans le trouver. Un sourire apparu sur son visage et il retourna son attention sur le loup-garou qui paraissait l'avoir remarqué aussi. 

« Tu sais, si tu veux pas mourir d'ennui tu n'as qu'à aller danser. Je vois quelqu'un qui cherche un partenaire là-bas. » Commenta Stuart en pointant son frère. 

Hale émit un grognement agacé. Le jeune Stilinski ne pouvait le voir dans la lumière bleuté mais au vu de la réaction de Hale, il ne devait pas être aussi inconscient et stupide qu'il le pensait. Comme il ne démentait pas, Stuart en vint à la conclusion qu'il savait très bien ce qui avait grandit en lui concernant Stiles. Pourtant il n'y faisait rien. 

« Je pense que Stiles est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui en cas de problème. Il risque pas de se blesser à la moindre occasion, c'était un sacré renard quand même. Soupira Stuart en regardant Derek qui évitait soigneusement son regard, T'es peut-être coincé entre l'oncle et la cousine mais c'est parce que personne n'ose rien faire. Y'a ceux qui peuvent pas prendre leurs responsabilités, y'a ceux qui ne font juste rien, Stuart ne croisa pas son regard avec celui de Derek qui venait de se poser sur lui, les sourcils froncés, et y'a ceux qui ne comprennent juste pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère qui discutait alors avec Scott, riant aux éclats.

« ...J'ai l'impression d'être une agence matrimoniale et ça me plaît moyen, c'est pas mon truc d'arranger des coups. Il rit doucement et posa son verre dans la main à Derek avant de s'éloigner. Va danser le loup, t'as rien à faire de ta soirée ! » 

Sur ces mots, Stuart s'éloigna et quitta la fête en lança une œillade son portable. L'écran s'alluma et sonna l'alerte des messages. Il sourit et répondit rapidement avant de franchir la porte. Il n'était pas le seul à passer sa soirée en solitaire. 

* * *  


« Toujours aussi brillant de joie de vivre à ce que je vois. »

Derek se tourna pour se retrouver face à un Stiles souriant en coin. Il ne réagit pas mais détourna la tête comme pour dire 'je suis pas d'humeur'. Malheureusement, le jeune Stilinski en avait assez vu et ce n'était pas le caractère grognon du loup-garou qui l'effrayait. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur les mains de l'adolescent qui lui tendait un verre d'une substance un peu trop brillante qu'il accepta sans rien dire. Stiles haussa un sourcil et s'adossa contre le mur aux côtés de Derek. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder en coin, le profil du loup-garou baigné dans la lumière bleuté. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur de nombreux scénarios impossibles entre lui et Derek. Et ça lui faisait peur en un sens, il y a si peu de temps il s'était persuadé que tout irait bien et qu'il avait enfin trouvé la bonne personne. Malia était une personne merveilleuse qui avait pris possession de lui sur un coup de tête et cela semblait comme une bonne distraction... et Stiles se sentait mal de penser ça mais après avoir ressasser encore et encore c'était la conclusion logique.  
Rien ne pouvait enlever Derek de son esprit, et c'était terrifiant. 

« Et toujours aussi causant ouaip. » Commenta-t-il pour ne pas que cela paraisse trop vide, mais surtout pour interrompre le flot de ses pensées. 

C'est terrible, pensa Stiles en prenant un gorgée rapide de son propre verre. Un gros soupir le prit et la bulle qui s'était formée entre lui et Derek semblait le couper du reste de la fête, la musique battait son plein pourtant, il était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Le silence était trop présent pour être naturel, et le loup-garou se demandait bien ou Stiles avait mis sa langue qui pourtant ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Stuart, il paraissait assez visible que l'humain entretenait son crush depuis un bon moment mais toutes les personnes essayant de se lier à lui se retrouvaient blessées ou juste, mortes. Et il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver. Une main sur son bras le coupa dans son monologue intérieur et il se retrouva entraîné vers la piste de danse.

« Lâche moi Stilinski. Grogna Derek,  
Dans tes rêves mon loup ! Bouge tes fesses et viens danser. » Rétorqua Stiles avec un sourire carnassier.

Derek ne résista pas longtemps, trop estomaqué par ce sourire. Soudain, les mains de Stiles saisirent ses bras et il les plaça résolument sur sa taille, ce sourire toujours sur son visage. Ce sourire. Stiles était-il si inconscient comme le clamait Stuart ou ce dernier savait ce qui se passait depuis le début ? Et c'est assez tendu et les sourcils toujours froncés que Derek se laissa faire et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique. Il remarqua que le jeune humain ne s'était pas fait peindre comme les autres invités et une petite pensée surgit : c'est bien dommage. Le regard brun de Stiles s'ancra dans le sien, ses bras se posèrent sur ses épaules et tout sembla s'arrêter. Alors ils y étaient ? Était il si faible ? Devait-il laisser ses sentiments le dicter encore une fois ?  
Leurs corps bougeaient doucement, à une distance respectable et avec une certaine tension mais personne ne s'en apercevait et dans tous les cas, ils s'en fichaient. Au final, ce n'était pas si désagréable si ? Derek ne se souvenait même pas d'où il avait posé son verre, si il l'avait bu ou si il l'avait juste fait tombé trop étonné par l'attitude séductrice de Stiles. Sa tête semblait lui tourner légèrement et il préférerait croire que c'était à cause de l'alcool. 

« Assez étrange de te voir coincé le loup, ça change ! » Ironisa Stiles. 

Dans un grognement, il rapprocha l'humain de lui qui laissa échapper un cri étonné. Ils étaient alors presque collés l'un à l'autre et leurs yeux étaient maintenant fixés. Stiles abordait toujours son expression d'étonnement comme si il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa « blague » soit prise autant au sérieux. Pourtant, il passa rapidement ses bras derrière la nuque du loup-garou et recommença à bouger au rythme de la musique, les grands mains de Derek au bas de son dos provoquant des frissons le long de son échine. L'absence de couleurs sur leurs corps les rendaient alors invisibles dans cette foule fluorescente et ils dansaient, écoutant la musique vibrante dans leurs corps, bougeant l'un contre l'autre. Tout paraissait flou, comme prisonnier d'un voile ou glissant doucement dans l'eau et Stiles se surprit à fermer les yeux pour apprécier cette nouvelle sensation. Sa tête se fraya un chemin vers la nuque du loup-garou et son corps se colla complètement à celui de Derek, ne laissant aucun espace, aucun moyen de s'échapper.  
Derek voyait ses scrupules disparaître petit à petit au plus l'humain dansait, se collait, se frottait contre lui. Ses mains n'avaient pas bougé mais il ne put s'empêcher de caresser le dos de Stiles, monter et descendre inlassablement, ne brisant jamais de barrières, juste calmement. Et il pouvait sentir le corps du jeune homme se tendre lorsque sa main atteignait le bas de son dos, son corps se cambrer très légèrement contre lui, il pouvait entendre son cœur cogner frénétiquement sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Et cela le rendait fou, un grognement sauvage et animal n'attendait que de sortir de sa gorge caressée par la respiration rapide de Stiles. Ce dernier respirait, humait l'odeur musqué du loup-garou sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il la visualisait comme une nouvelle addiction et il repoussa l'idée que tout pourrait se finir à la fin de la nuit, que tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Ses hanches se mouvaient contre le bassin de Derek, indépendantes et Stiles voyait au fur et à mesure de nouvelles pensées se frayer une place dans son esprit. Accentue le mouvement, plus de contact, mord. Mord. Sa respiration lui semblait hérétique et ses paupières closes ne lui laissaient le choix que de tout voir avec ses sens, avec son odorat, son toucher et son goût. 

« Stiles... » Grogna Derek soumis à une friction plus importante que précédemment.

L'humain voulut rétorquer quelque chose de piquant comme 'tiens tes facultés réduites t'ont permises de te rappeler de mon prénom' mais tout fut oublié quand les doigts de Derek caressèrent sa peau, doucement, presque timides sous le tissu tellement lourd de son t-shirt. Un léger gémissement franchit les barrières de ses lèvres et tout paraissait lourd et gênant. Alors, comme inconscient de ses propres gestes, Stiles embrassa doucement la nuque offerte de Derek, savourant le goût particulier qu'il avait imaginé, fantasmé même, sa langue humidifiant sa caresse. Les pupilles du loup-garou s'élargirent, grognant désormais sans restriction contre l'oreille de Stiles qui continuait ses baisers en se mouvant contre le corps chaud de Derek.  
Dans l'impossibilité de se contrôler désormais, le loup-garou passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'humain les tirant un peu fortement pour que se dernier redresse la tête, ce qu'il fit dans un gémissement mêlé de plaisir et de douleur qui fut rapidement oubliée lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, furieuses. Stiles glissa ses mains les cheveux légèrement humides de Derek et l'attira plus près de lui, accentuant ce combat de langue, de lèvres, de dents. Il sentit sa lèvre inférieure se faire mordre doucement, suçoter avant de se faire relâcher pour que ce baiser furieux continue. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et désormais ses hanches se mouvaient contre celles du loup-garou dans une danse frénétique, cherchant le contact encore et encore, toujours plus proche. Et leur désir grandissait sans entraves. 

Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que tout se terminerait ainsi, entremêlé et respirant le même air, partageant la même chaleur. Au diable les pensées de protection, la timidité et les devoirs envers les autres. Rien n'importait à l'exception du mouvement de leurs corps. La décence ne les oppressait plus et ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre sans pouvoir s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse dans un nuage noir et agréablement chaud.

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'excuse si il reste quelques erreurs d'orthographes ou autre... Merci de votre lecture ! 
> 
> Danny sponsorise cette fiction.


End file.
